A Gryffindor's Tears
by Taco Otaku of Doom
Summary: Takes place is Marauder's Era  For Sirius Black, Erica Knight is the most interesting girl ever. Erica is the twin of Snape, and best mate of Lily and James. She is not one to fall so easily for his type. But will he be able to convince her otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys :) This is my new fanfiction. Please rate and review but pleasee be nice, ^^"'' Anyways~ Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters except for my own - Erica Knight - all belong to J.K. Rowling~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter<strong>_

_Fan-fiction_

**A Gryffindor's Tears**

_Lily x James_

_Sirius x Oc_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**A Trip to Hogsmeade**_

Two young teenagers sat side by side, the young girl's eyes stubborn and full of defiance. Beside her was her twin Severus. Her name was Erica Crystal Snape, but she went by her mother's maiden name Knight. She was the only Gryffindor of her horrid family who had all been Slytherin. Her mother was the kindest of her family, and she visited her during the summers. She and her twin Severus were both 5th years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment they were at their family's home in Hogsmeade, her beloved wolf Sapphire, a silvery gray and white wolf with a blue nose and blue eyes on the couch by her, his head in her lap, his tail lightly thumping the arm rest of the couch. Her brother held a smug expression on his face.

"You are so going to get it Erica." He said with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Shut up twin," she started. "It's that idiots fault, besides what do you expect me to do? I am a beater it's my job, besides that is Quidditch, what do you expect? Oh I'm going to be nice and not hurt anyone and lose the game for Gryffindor? No that is not how it works!" she yelled.

The whole reason she was in this predicament was in a recent Quidditch game, where she was a beater for the team, a idiotic Slytherin boy had tried to full on bludge James, one of her best guy friends, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Seeker. She bounced it back and it hit him causing him to fall. And her parents were watching that day. Oops…

Severus rolled his eyes, "Whatever Erica, you're going to get it." He said and before Erica could say anything, her father walked in looking very disgruntled.

"What were you thinking?" he asked growling a little.

Erica rolled her eyes, a bored expression on her face. "I was thinking I was not going to let that idiot of a Slytherin hurt James." She said frowning softly. James was one of her friends she had met through Lily the first person she met at Hogwarts and her best friend, though at first it was not a good impression but through Quidditch practice he soon showed he was quite the charming teenager.

"You should have let the boy win! So what if that Potter boy got a few bruises! Why can't you be like your brother? A perfect slytherin, with the best marks, and-"

"That's enough of that." She said frowning deeply. "No wonder mother left you, you're a rotten old man…" she said. "Listen and listen carefully, Gryffindor is my home and everyone there is my family. I would never deliberately hurt them, especially James, he's my best friend." She said growling a little.

Severus tensed a little, although he thought his sister could be a nuisance he didn't particularly care to see his father and sister going at it like this.

Her father glared at her, then glanced at Snape, "Severus… leave your sister and I be for awhile. Go back to Hogwarts." He said slowly.

Erica's eyes darted to her brother who went by his sur name, so a lot of his classmates called him Snape, so it was her job to annoy him by calling him by his actual name. He returned the glare and stood to start to go back to Hogwarts. It was the weekend and they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. She rolled her eyes and stood and turned to also leave, not wanting to listen to her father, Sapphire jumping down ready to join her.

Her father glared after her, "Don't you turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, young lady!" he yelled. Erica glanced back over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes, and clicked her tongue and Sapphire was following her out the door.

Her father raised his wand and chanted a hex. As Erica turned she felt herself be thrown into the wall, and felt a searing pain shoot through her side. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding. Sapphire suddenly doubled in size, growling at her father who just sneered with this close to evil expression look on his face, turned and walked back to his study. Sapphire lowered himself so Erica could climb on. He was soon galloping towards Hogwarts, going to fast for anyone to be able to see. He had to stop at Whoomping Willow because she blacked out, and fell to the ground. Sapphire let out a distressed howl, a cry for help.

Erica's head spun. She had only tried to protect her friend… her father didn't understand friendship. Or that she would give anything to see that they were safe and happy. Her mind drifted to the events that led to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really enjoyed writing this I got the inspiration after re-watching all of the Harry Potter movies (which I am still in the process off) Please Rate and Review ^^ And please don't be to harsh, and tell me what I can improve on. But also what you liked Thanks ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Im sorry for not updating in who knows how long! And I'm sorry this isn't the longest chapter. Please review! 3 Thanks :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, escept for my OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The Match

The match had begun! It was the first Quidditch game of the season and it was against Gryffindor and Slytherin, the crown cheering 'Go Go Gryffindor.' Erica flew covering her teammates, as she was the beater. It was her job to protect her team and bounce back all the bludgers. They were leading Slytherin 70-20. The Slytherin team's beaters were two of the nastiest bunch to ever walk the Quidditch field. Evan and Aiden were both intent on getting all of the Gryffindor players' bludged.

Her dad was sitting in the stands, his arms crossed, his expression cross and emotionless. Though he did seem happy that the Gryffindor team was getting attacked by bludgers. Erica and Andrew the other Beater on the team were bouncing them back, defending their own team diligently. Erica grinned at her best mate James, who was a Chaser and almost like the Quaffle was drawn to him kept making the goal.

"80-20 Gryffindor" the scorekeeper announced as James made another goal. Aiden silently mouthed something then grabbed his bat and when he saw the Bludger sent it flying towards James with the biggest blow ever. His back was turned and it was dangerously close to him.

"James!" she rushed there and bounced it back so hard it caught him in the chest and sent him flying back. Erica gasped softly but the game had to go on. She hit the bludger as it came back down.

Her father's face suddenly became cross. Tray, the seeker on the team, caught the Snitch. Erica was too busy to notice that her father left hurriedly. She was to busy celebrating. She landed on the ground, James coming up to her smiling.

"Hey thanks mate. I owe ya!" he said with a huge grin. Erica grinned up at him, "No problem! Wasn't gonna let Aiden blow ya off your broom." She said and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How bout we go celebrate by my treating you to a Butterbeer?" he suggested. Erica nodded and smiled. To anyone this would have looked like girlfriend and boyfriend action. But they were really just really good friends.

As they made their way to Hogsmeade, they saw some of their mates passing, saying a quick "Congrats," or "Good job!" to the two as they passed. She and James made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

As they entered they saw that a few of their teammates were already there. They grinned when they saw the two and made a spot for them. James and Erica exchanged a smile and made their way over. She took a seat near Tray and Andrew, diving into a conversation about their classes and Quidditch and stuff. Andrew and Erica were teased as the nerds of their little group, because they had the highest marks. James also had high marks but he wasn't like super high up there. James and Erica both ordered a Butterbeer.

Erica glanced over at Tray when his request cut through her and Andrew's conversation. "So superstar wanna sing us up a victory song?" he grinned. Erica rolled her eyes. She loved singing and acting and had been known for singing during practice.

That raised the attention of their teammates and the waitress. "Come on, Er." James smiled encouragingly.

Her teammates gave her encouraging grins and side comments. She sighed and took a deep breath. She decided to sing one of her favorite songs. It was the lullaby her mum would sing to her each and every night.

"_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue? _

_Do you feel like your sinking? _

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through? _

_Well I know what you're thinking _

_When you can't take it _

_You can make it _

_Sometime soon I know you'll see _

_'cause when your in you're darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on and be strong"_

She paused and smiled softly seeing how each of her teammates were captivated and even some of the other customers. She continued.

"_Where taking each step one day at a time _

_You can't loose your spirit _

_Let live and let live forget and forgive _

_It's all how you see it _

_And just remember keep it together _

_Don't you know you're never alone _

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on, and be strong _

_No you're not defeated _

_And soon you'll be smiling once again _

_Then you won't have to feel it _

_Let it go with the wind _

_Time passes us by _

_And know that you're aloud to cry _

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour _

_And all of the light just fades away _

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray _

_Well hang on and be strong "_

Applause thundered after she was done. She grinned shyly. James nodded and have her a thumbs up. She smiled softly. She glanced at the clock. It was a little after 6. It was still pretty nice out and still light out. She stood as everyone started to disperse.

James walked over placing his arm around her shoulder giving her a side hug, and Erica grinned up at him, "Walk me home?" she asked lightly tilting her head.

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, but then I have to go. Can you make your way back to Hogwarts on your own?" he asked half teasing half serious. He cared a lot about his friend and although Hogsmeade was pretty safe their were people to be avoided.

Erica nodded, "Yep!"

He laughed softly and they walked in silence to her home. She stared up at the sky. It was so pretty out. She sighed happily. When they got there he waved goodbye. "Alright, I'll see ya later Er. Be safe alright?" he said, and smiled turning to leave.

Erica sighed softly, happily. Her memory of a good time was shattered as she awoke, in pain. Whit blinding pain seared through her side. She heard her wolf let out a pitiful and sad howl. A plea for help. She passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am so sorry for the year delay. Uhm yeah, I suck I know :(. I've been on a huge hiatus. Anyways, this is kind of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were all boarded up in the Shrieking Shack.<p>

James head shot up at the sound of the howling. His eyes darkened and he turned over to Peter and Sirius. It was unspoken but the group were in tune with each other. He nodded to Peter.

"Come with me, I'll need you to press the switch when I come back." He said before starting towards the entrance. Peter nervously followed behind.

"B-b-b-ut…!"

"Just stay there, I'll look around and come back."

Peter touched the knot that would temporarily freeze the tree and he walked out gazing around. His eyes set on the white and gray wolf and then at the figure laying on the ground. Eyes widening in recognition and horror he ran over. "Erica!" He turned her over slowly and frowned.

Sapphire growled at James, and he recoiled slightly. "Good doggy, I'm not gonna hurt her. I just wanna help, she's one of my mates," he said and Sapphire slowly lowered.

James turned towards the entrance. "Peter! Go get Sirius, Quickly!"

A few moments later a large jet black wolf trotted out before turning into a teenage boy with messy black hair and deep set eyes. His eyes flickered to Erica and he blinked. "What the hell…?"

"I don't know, but we can't just leave her here. Come on, help me out here." He said and looked at his friend. When he leaned down to pick her up her eyes fluttered open and she tried sitting up but a pained gasp escaped her lips.

"Erica! Hey champ, whats up?"

Her breathing was jagged which worried him. "Go get Dumbledore, Sirius."

"No!" she gasped out.

James and Sirius turned to her. The raven haired teen looked at James. "Let's take her to Madame Pomfrey's… she needs to be treated,"

James nodded, "I'll take her, you stay and go find Peter and Remus," he said quietly.

Erica was too disoriented to make out what they were saying or even ask why they were out here in the first place. She felt James tentatively pick her up and look down at her in worry before starting towards the castle. Sapphire was at his heel.

Erica was passing in and out of consciousness. When she came too, James would talk to her and try and figure out what happened. He wasn't getting to much information and he was worried so he broke into a sprint towards the infirmary,

Once he got there he burst in, panting. Madame Pomfrey turned and blinked at the disheveled teenage boy and the girl he was holding.

She hurried over. "Oh my… put her on this bed here," she said leading him to a empty bed and grabbed a chart.

"Name?"

"Erica Snape-Knight."

"Age?"

"She's seventeen."

"What injuries has she obtained?"

"I-I don't know. I found her like this. She's in really bad pain and she keeps going in and out of consciousness.

"Tut tut, poor dear." The woman frowned then turned to him, "Potter, I'd like you to go back to your house,"

"But!"

No buts,"

"But she's my friend," he frowned.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "I'm sorry dear, but I need to get her patched up."

"Can I stay for a few more minutes…?"

"Well alright, how about you go fetch the headmaster?"

He nodded and quickly left. Pomfrey got her cloak off and frowned. She had been hexed! Oh dear, it looked rather painful.

She applied a potion and had her drink something that would help with the pain. A good few minutes later Potter walked back in with Dumbledore.

His face knit together in worry at seeing the young teenage girl lying in the bed. "She was hexed." He said.

Jame's eyes widened then narrowed. He was at her side immediately, her hand in his. "Erica… c'mon wake up!" If he lost her... no! No he could not think like that. She would pull through, she was a tough girl, even with a hex she would make it through all right. He just knew it!

Madam Pomfrey went to scold him but Dumbledore raised a hand. Erica winced and slowly came too. She slowly sat up and looked around before letting her eyes rest on the headmaster, then Madam P., and then James.

"…..James…?"

"Erica! Hey mate, you took quite a nasty spill. Do you remember anything…?"

She shook her head softly. All she remembered was talking to her father then feeling an excruciating pain in her side and blacking out. Then waking up to the worried eyes of her friend. And now she was here.

Dumbledore coughed softly. "Might I have a word with Erica, James and Poppy?"

Poppy nodded and hurried on out and James nodded and sighed, glancing back at her. "G'nite Er," he said and offered her a smile before heading back to Gryffindor house.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at the girl. "Erica, this doesn't have anything to do with your father does it…?"

Dumbledore was aware that she had a horrific home life and tried his best to keep her away from that. She just shrugged and looked away. The elder man sighed. "Well get some rest and we will speak of this on a later date, with both your mother and father."


End file.
